Compromises
by PandorasHollow
Summary: JJ Luke and Lorelai go to a party complete
1. Compromises I

_**Spoilers:** None. All you have to know is that LL are together and happy :)  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls  
**AN:** I had this idea while watching one of my all-time favorite movies. I'm not telling which one it was 'cause it would spoile the story.There are only going to be two chapters to this story. I'm so bad at thinking of titles for my stories so bear with me please._

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Lorelai was sitting on a stool at the counter thinking of a way to convince Luke of her idea. She had already tried twice and both times his answer was 'no'. Lorelai wished he'd go with her. Luke who was clearing some tables noticed her silent behaviour. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"What are you thinking about?" – She looked up at him and watched him walk behind the counter to grab the coffee pot.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how hot you look this fine morning."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I'm not going with you to Miss Patty's Halloween party. There's no way you could persuade me to wear a costume."

"I just said that you look sexy. Nothing more. I wasn't thinking about that party." – Lorelai lied.

"Yes, you were." – She sometimes hated it that he knew her so well.

"But why not Luke? Please…" – She was not far away from whining. "It's going to be lots of fun. You won't even need to really dress up. Just a bit. Please, pretty please." – She was giving him the puppy eye look.

"Lore…" – He was cut off by Liz walking into the diner.

"Hey, bro. Hi Lorelai." – She said and took a seat next to Lorelai.

"Hey Liz, how are you?."

"Fine. I miss TJ. At first I thought it'd be good to have a few days to me but now I miss him terribly."

"Aww, you two love birds. I'm sure he misses you as much."

"I can't wait for him to come back. Luke, did you find the books I asked you for? Are they upstairs? You know what, I'll go and find them myself." – Liz didn't even wait for an answer from Luke but just walked behind the curtain and up to his apartment.

"She's driving me crazy."

"What?"

"TJ is only gone for two days and I'm so close to murder." – Luke sounded highly annoyed.

"What's the matter babe?" – She said in a soothing voice stilling his hand that was vigorously wiping the counter.

"She calls me a hundred times a day. She asks me to do that and to do this. Do you have any idea what she's doing upstairs? She's looking for a book about gardening. The problem is she doesn't know how to do it. She wants to plant God knows what…in the middle of fall! How will this story end? With me doing all the work." – Luke ended his little rant and Lorelai squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"When's TJ coming back?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

Seeing a chance to make him go to the Halloween party she said with a smile – "I have a suggestion."

"Oh-oh, I don't like the sound of that….and you have that mischievous smile on your face."

"First of all, you know me too well. Secondly you'll like my suggestion."

"I doubt it but spill it anyway."

"You know I'm going with Sookie and Rory shopping today."

"Yeah?…"

"How about I take Liz with me?"

"And in return you expect what?" – Luke asked reluctantly.

"Just one word – Halloween."

"No."

"Come on Luke. A whole day without Liz." – That moment Liz came down back to the diner.

"Hey, bro I found this book about fishes. Do you think a small carp pond would look good in our front yard?" – Luke looked over to Lorelai.

"I'll go if I can wear what I want and we don't stay long."

"I had this in mind…I choose your costume but promise that it won't differ very much from your usual attire. And I promise to be home before midnight." – Luke looked sceptical and Lorelai saw that.

"The whole day and lunch tomorrow."

"Deal but I'm not wearing anything that's bright or shiny."

"Woohoo!" – Lorelai exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "You won't regret it."

"I highly doubt that."

"Don't be so grumpy. Give me a kiss." – Luke leaned over the counter and kissed her quick. Lorelai turned to Liz who was reading in the book oblivious to their talk.

"Hey, Liz. What do you say about a day with the girls?"

"The girls?" – Liz asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah, I'm meeting with my daughter and Sookie to go shopping. Why don't you come with us?"

"Really? I don't know. I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. It'll be fun." – Lorelai assured her.

"Well then…Why not. I just need to go home and take my purse."

"Okay. I'll meet you there in five minutes and then we'll go and pick up Sookie."

"Alright. Bye bro." – Liz called to Luke as she left the diner.

"Luke, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

"Upstairs please." – Without waiting for him she walked behind the curtain. Luke was surprised at her sudden seriousness and followed her instantly. As soon as they entered his apartment she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. His arms wrapped around her waist and he deepened the kiss. They were both breathless when they pulled away. Luke rested his forehead on hers.

"I like talking to you this way." – Lorelai chuckled at that.

"Yep, me too."

"I'm not complaining or anything but what's the reason?"

"We're not going to see each other for a whole day and I need my Luke-fix for the day."

"Your Luke-fix?"

"Don't be so cocky mister."

"I'm not. I need my Lorelai-fix too." – He said before pulling her into another kiss. After a while Lorelai pulled away reluctantly.

"I need to go." – She told him and he nodded and then kissed her again. – "Liz's waiting…" – Another kiss... – "…and Sookie…" – Kiss… - "…I…go…" – Lorelai mumbled before he captured her lips one more time with his. Somehow Lorelai succeeded in parting herself from him. She put an arm between them keeping him at a distance.

"You're so bad."

"You love it."

"I do, but that's not the point." – He just looked at her thinking how happy he was. How happy she made him.

"Do you know what else I love?" – She asked.

"What?"

"You."

"I love you too, Lorelai." – They both had wide grins on their faces. It wasn't the first time they confessed their love for each other but everytime it felt just as special and wonderful like that night when they revealed their true feelings for the other for the first time.  
Lorelai stepped forward and kissed him again before taking his hand in hers and pulling him out of the apartment.

**One week later – Oct. 31st**

"Hello sailor." – Lorelai greeted him as she opened her front door.

"Hi." – He pecked her on the lips. – "Why are you wearing a trench coat?"

"Because you're not supposed to see my costume yet."

"Why not?"

"'Cause then you'll know what it is and I want to surprise you."

"You know that I really hate this?"

"No, really? Your constant whining for the past week didn't give you away."

"I do not whine."

"Your clothes are upstairs. Let's go." – As soon as they walked into the bedroom his eyes fell on the clothes on the bed. He could practically hear the alarm bells go off in his head. When he turned to her his suspicion was confirmed. She untied the knot of her coat and opened it with a grin on her face to reveal her costume.

"You've got to be kidding me."


	2. Compromises II

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters/songs that are mentioned in this.  
**AN1:** This is the second and last chapter. Hope you like it._

* * *

"You look so sexy." – Lorelai told him when he came downstairs into the living room. 

"Flattery won't bring you anywhere."

"Come on, admit it. Our costumes rock. It was a great idea."

"If you call this a good idea then I really don't want to know what you see as a 'bad idea'."

"Not possible. I never have bad ideas." – She smiled up at him. Luke only snorted in response.

"There's no reason to complain. I kept my promise. The clothes you're wearing now are not that much different from the clothes you usually wear. Now we only need some gel for your…"

"Gel? We never agreed on gel."

"But gel is a must in this case. You have to put some in your hair."

"No."

"Luke…" – Lorelai said sternly just before changing the tone of her voice from stern to seductive. She walked over to him and started to play with the collar of his jacket.

"Luke, come on….please." – She kissed him on the lips softly. – "For me." – Lorelai nuzzled and kissed his chin and neck. Her hands were playing with his hair.  
The sensation of her lips on his face and her hands in his hair felt so sensual that every coherent thought slipped from his mind. – "Please." – She whispered on last time and her warm breath caressed his face.

"Okay." – Luke gave in before kissing her fiercely. Lorelai didn't know how long the kiss lasted but when they pulled away she was out of breath and her lips were red and swollen.

"Thank you. And to show you how thankful I really am I have a surprise planned for tonight after we come back from the party. I promise that it doesn't involve parties, other guests or costumes. Actually it doesn't involve any kind of clothing." – Lorelai told him with a smug smile.

"I like the sound of that." – Luke told her.

"I'm glad." – Lorelai took his hand in hers and they walked back upstairs to the bathroom to work on his hair.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Miss Patty's**

Miss Patty noticed them the moment they stepped into her studio.

"Look at you! _Sandy and Danny Zuko_." – She cried upon seeing them and several people turned around to admire their _Grease_ costumes.  
Lorelai was dressed in tight black pants and a black strapless top. Her beautiful hair was covered with a blond curly wig. Her make-up resembled very much to _Olivia Newton-John's_ from the movie. Luke was clad in black pants with a black shirt that showed off his muscular chest underneath it and a black leather jacket. His hair was skillfully done by Lorelai.

"I hate you." – He told Lorelai.

"No you don't. You love me." – Lorelai whispered back as she watched Patty and Babette come over to them.

"Oh, Luke honey. You have my approval to wear that shirt in the diner too."

"Thanks Patty, now I can finally sleep at night." – Luke replied dryly and Patty laughed at that.

"Lorelai sugar,…" – Babette said. – "I don't think it's legal to look that hot."

"Oh, that's such a cheesy line Babette."

"But true…So, did you two ever go _'friendly down in the sand'?_" – Babette said with a wink quoting _John Travolta_ from the movie. Lorelai immediately changed the subject.

"Hey, Luke look. There are Sookie and Jackson. Bye ladies." – Luke and Lorelai turned to go over to their friends.

"I'm sure it was _'electrifyin'_." – They heard Patty say to Babette before making their way through the crowd to meet Sookie and Jackson.

"Hey Bonnie. Clyde." – Lorelai greeted the couple.

"Sandy, Danny. Fancy meeting you here." – Both of the women giggled.

"Hmm, I didn't know that Bonnie was pregnant." – Lorelai told Sookie.

"Most people don't know that. She was actually pregnant with triplets."

"Oh, really?" – Jackson turned to Luke.

"How about we go get some drinks and let these two crazy ladies alone for a while."

"Sounds fine with me." – Jackson pecked Sookie on the cheek and then he and Luke walked off. Lorelai and Sookie watched them walk over to the table with the drinks.

"I still can't believe you got Luke to agree to come here with you."

"It's all about compromises baby…and my female charms." – Lorelai winked at Sookie who chuckled.

"Well, he wanted something, I wanted something else – we met in the middle and this is the result! When you're in a relationship compromises are very important."

"Aww, look at you. Talking about relationship stuff. Oh, so grown up."

"It's all Luke's fault." – Lorelai grinned at her friend.

"You look so happy, and I'm so happy for you." – Sookie squealed with glee and Lorelai had to laugh. "He really loves you hon."

"The feeling is mutual." – She told Sookie and looked over to Luke and Jackson who were talking with _'Superman' _Kirk and 'cheerleader' Lulu. It was as if Luke could feel her watch him for he looked across the room and their eyes locked instantly. Lorelai held his gaze and mouthed _'love you'_ which made Luke smile.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Three hours later**

"Home, sweet home." – Lorelai exclaimed when they entered her house. – "See, I told you we'd be home before midnight." – Luke liked how naturally she called her house their home. They haven't talked about moving in together yet but they definitely should. He believed that they were ready for that step.

"I think it has more to do with the fact that your feet hurt in those ridiculous high hills than that you've promised me to be home before midnight." – He told her.

"Potato, potahto." – Lorelai replied as she slipped off her shoes. They sat down on the couch and Luke took her feet in his lap. He started to knead first her left and then right foot. Lorelai laid down on the couch resting her head on a pillow.

"Oh, that feels so good." – She moaned softly and closed her eyes. After they sat in comfortable silence for a while Lorelai opened her eyes and looked at him.

"The party was fun, don't you think."

"Nope, I don't."

"I know you liked it. There's no reason to deny it."

"Okay I admit it. It was so much fun that Babette pinched me oh so 'accidentally' in the butt and it was so much fun to watch every other man drool over you." – Luke told her sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Lorelai giggled and before she could say something he spoke again.

"However, I will admit that if was funny how Andrew stumbled and bumped into Taylor who then landed with his head between Patty's boobs." – They both laughed, remembering that moment.

"Oh, yeah. That was hilarious. I'm glad Kirk took pictures."

"Yep, it was absolutely a Kodak moment." – Luke agreed. Lorelai pulled her legs away from his touch and knelt on the couch next to him.

"First of all, I totally understand Babette's desire to pinch you. You have nice butt."

"Lorelai…" – She sat down in his lap and pecked him on the lips.

"Secondly, you should know that I only want you to drool over me."

"That's gross but I get the meaning." – He said before kissing her. Lorelai leaned into him and deepened the kiss.  
When the kiss ended Lorelai stood up and walked over to the staircase. She stopped at the bottom step and took off the blond wig, throwing it on the couch table. She turned her head to him, her dark curls framing her face. In a soothing voice she began to sing_…"I got chills they're multiplyin'"_ – Luke laughed and stood up too. _"…and I'm losin' control 'cause the power you're supplyin'…"_ – She continued singing. He walked over to her but she moved before he could wrap his arms around her. Lorelai turned to face him and whispered seductively – _"…it's electifyin'"_ – Luke walked up the few stairs that were between them and put his hands on her hips. Lorelai was looking him straight in the eyes and she could see love and desire in them. When he pulled her to him their lips locked in a passionate kiss. He squeezed her hip and she understood what he wanted from her. First she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and then her legs around his waist.  
With Lorelai in his arms Luke tried to focus on walking to her room while she covered his face with soft kisses. She was still singing _'You're the one that I want'_ when the bedroom door closed behind them.

**THE END**

* * *

_**AN2: **Oh, man I love **Grease. **It's a great movie and in case you haven't seen it - first of all....I'm shocked  
secondly.....what are you waiting for? watch it. It's a classic._


End file.
